Might of One EP 11: Fate's Final Act
by SoulsSwords
Summary: The Asian gang has been left with no choice now that their dearest friend's life is at stake. Natsu and Leixia leave to be rid of the cursed sword once and for all. A race against time isn't enough stress, as now Arahabaki is slowly becoming human...slowly sealing Natsu's fate...
1. Insanity

**死亡**

** Death **was marked with blood across the peoples chests around Xiba, as if a knife had been used to carve the cursed symbol onto them. They drew in closer in the dark, isolated area he was trapped in.

"AGH!" Xiba was back in reality, laying in a messy futon, Maxi was shaking his shoulder,

"Relax, relax." He moaned, Xiba was catching his breath, not sure where he was or what was happening, "It was a dream; you're fine." Maxi wasn't so much as irritated with Xiba, but more so worried about him. This was the third night in a row he'd been having nightmares, each one more gruesome than the other. He assumed it was just a normal aftermath of the fight, but something just didn't seem right lately.

It began with massive headaches; Xiba couldn't even bear traveling with the migraines. That's when they decided to take a break from the treck. On top of that, Xiba still had his injuries to recover from, which seemed to be making no progress. Xiba had also been having strange episodes of hysteria; he's suddenly lose his ability to breathe, just fall to the floor and start screaming bloody murder…it was disturbing, and no one could stand to see their dear friend in this state.

The four stayed in a small inn in Europe, drawing closer to Osthreinsburg. Xiba slept in that morning due to the lack of sleep the night before. The girls waited in the 'living room' of their small home. Natsu looked at her reflection in the cup of tea, she grew uneasy over Xiba's condition.

He was alive; thankful enough for that, but he hadn't been the same since then…Natsu hadn't seen him smile in a while, "Could it be a side-effect of using Arahabaki?" she wondered, Leixia set her cup down, the sound of the glass making harsh contact with the wood startled her, "What's wrong?" She worried for her friend, who looked unsettled,

"Oh, nothing. I just burnt my tongue." She cute teenager fibbed, she was growing uneasy thinking about Soul Edge, how they were drawing nearer to the demonic being, but right now they had to focus on Xiba, wait for him to get better until they could continue on.

Natsu knew she wasn't being truthful, but she nodded anyway, "Oh…alright." Natsu had another thing to worry about, only four petals remained on her left shoulder, half of the locks were broken on Arahabaki's chain…she was gaining more and more freedom by the minute. Maxi entered the room,

"Ugh…" he sighed with annoyance, "We don't have enough money to stay another night, we're gonna have to leave soon and find another place to stay." Leixia stood up,

"But Xiba's barely gotten any rest, and he's still pretty hurt…"

"I know; that's why I'm upset." Maxi retaliated; Natsu only looked at the two sadly, her emerald eyes gleaming with guilt; why wasn't she there for them? She could've protected them. She could've taken Xiba's place in death…taking Arahabaki into the depths of hell with her, saving both of her friends.

"Un…" The wild boy wobbled out of his room, plumping down in front of the two girls at the table. He looked his worst; pale, eyes red from exhaustion, hair messy from tossing and turning in the bed. But something else wasn't right about him either, he seemed so cut off from the world lately; ever since he woke up after Natsu healed him, Xiba didn't seem to emotionally connect with the three; it was as if he couldn't remember who they were. This bothered Leixia especially.

"Hey Xiba." Leixia sat back down, the red rose in her short elegant hair was actually meant for keeping the bangs from her face, "You feeling better today?" she flatly asked. Xiba nodded his head,

"Nope…" he drew out his words, "Not one tiny bit!" he poked her nose, something was off. Xiba was normally goofy and playful but something seemed unsettling about him today. Maxi raised a brow, as did Natsu.

"Well…you seem in a good mood." The tawny-haired ninja stuttered, forcing a smile.

"Nope!" he smiled, almost crazily, Maxi didn't like the look in his eye, "I'm not happy at all! I'm so tired!" he cheered, worrying the girls deeply. "I-I'm! S-o! S-a-a-a-d!" Xiba laughed hysterically. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on his mental health, but Natsu blamed it on herself, putting her right hand behind her left shoulder.

"I turned over in my bed this morning and I couldn't figure out where I was!" Xiba snorted, Maxi shook his head. This wasn't just lack of sleep…something else was wasting away his sanity… "I felt like I was having a…psychotic BREAKDOWN!" he continued to giggle. Leixia shook her head,

"Xiba…" she mumbled, but Maxi grabbed his shoulders,

"Alright buddy, maybe you could use a nap."

"No way! What if I have that dream about the walls closing in on me again!" he was genuinely concerned. He dreamt of bloody, foamed walls closing in on him slowly. He banged repeatedly on the only immobile wall for help, but there was no answer. Maxi tried to lift him,

"Listen, you won't be able to function if you don't rest." Xiba shoved him away violently, causing Maxi to land on his bottom.

"Xiba!" Natsu stood up, but she watched him take off his arm protector,

"Hmm…" he frowned, tracing his index finger across the slash on his wrist. "Too bad this didn't work…" he fussed like a child. Natsu felt immense guilt; even worse than before, Leixia felt anger drowned in worry. She began to tear up,

"Xiba, what's gotten into you?" he looked up, still lost in his own confusion, "Don't you remember us?! And how much we care about you?" she put her hands over her heart, "Don't you remember how much I…love you?" it still felt powerful every time she said it, but Xiba couldn't comprehend anything _he _even said, the unknown cause gnawing at his sanity.

"ANSWER ME!" The Washu grabbed the collar of his shirt with both of her hands, demanding the true Xiba reveal himself once more, whatever had happened to him, "WHERE'S THE XIBA I LOVE?!"

"Leixia!" Natsu tried to hold her back, Xiba, or whoever this was in his body, grew uneasy and welted up from all the negativity around him. That was another thing, whenever he could sense an aroma of negative emotions; the boy would go blank; almost comatose…as if he couldn't take it. This wasn't regular trauma, Maxi knew it. He had a situation to handle,

"EVERYONE STOP!" He commanded. Leixia froze; Natsu had her in an arm lock away from the stunned wild boy. He'd seen enough, he looked at the trio; never were they this out of control before. Was it an effect of being closer to Soul Edge? Xiba's madness, Leixia's emotional outbursts? But Natsu appeared to be the same…so perhaps this was normal teenaged issues?

It had been thirty years since he was a teenager, he couldn't remember, but Maxi had to figure this out. Xiba was having his fifth panic attack of the week, sitting there in shock from the violent cries of the girl in front of him. It began with a small whimper, then came the screams as if he'd seen the devil himself. Maxi tried to comfort him before said screams could happen. "Xiba." He wrapped his arms around him, trying to pull the rod user to his feet,

"Come on, let's just get some rest." The crimson-haired, muscular boy resisted,

"Nn…Nn…" he whimpered, too attuned by the fright about him, but something else was broiling within his blood. Xiba seemed to be staring off into space,

"Xiba?"

Natsu still had a hold of Leixia, but that didn't change her concern for Xiba, then it happened. The loud, high pitched shrills of the earth occurred, causing the earth to shake, at least the illusion of it. The three smacked their hands over their ears. Soul Edge was contracting, a demonic glow swarmed in and out of Mekki-Maru latched onto Natsu's back. It was calling out for someone to bring forth the rest of him.

"UGH! MAKE IT STOP!" She begged. Maxi looked at the stunned Xiba, who had no response to Soul Edge's cry of attention…but his arm, a dark array of flesh and light consumed the staff wielder's right arm…it circled the flesh as if consuming it. Xiba howled in pain, as if his sanity was regained. He grabbed at his arm that was being eaten away by the wicked material.

"XIBA!" He grabbed him, but there was an unseen force of energy around the boy that pushed him away. Suddenly everything went silent. Nothing in their room was knocked about, nothing was shaken or stirred…the sword laid dormant again, the black ooze that swallowed Xiba's arm had vanished. They looked around to make sure it was over…for now anyway.

Leixia took a breath, "God, Soul Edge just sounds angrier the closer we get." She panted, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Natsu held herself,

"It knows the final piece is near." She thought aloud. Soul Edge was more desperate than it sounded; if the last piece was not handed over, he'd be nothing but an unfinished weapon, its hilt waiting to be grasped. It was just another sword.

"Xiba?" Maxi saw Xiba lie unconscious on the floor, he'd passed out without any of them noticing. He picked his head up and shook him, "Xiba! Damn it, Xiba! Wake up!" if he hadn't seen what he'd just seen, he'd be thankful Xiba was getting some rest.

Leixia fiddled with her hands while Natsu nodded in disbelief…what was happening to them?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Maxi laid Xiba into his pallet bed, his shirt was removed so Natsu could examine for any type of injury. He commanded her to, confusing the ninja. "I don't see anything…" Maxi poured some warm tea down Xiba's throat, hoping it would soothe him while he slept.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!" she asserted, irritated herself that there wasn't a solution to Xiba's change of behavior. Maxi looked at his arm once again.

"Wait a minute…" Leixia just remembered, "Can't the Kali Yuga absorb good and bad energy?" Maxi stood up, the swordswoman was on to something,

"You're right, it can." He looked at the crimson and gold staff at the end of the room. He nudged Leixia out of the way and grabbed the staff. A frightening vision of Soul Edge's eye appeared once more. It burnt his hand and he dropped the rod, "OW! Damn it!" He grabbed at his hand, now blackened from the fiery rage of the sword.

"Maxi let me see." Natsu rushed over and began to heal his hand,

"Now it makes sense…" he looked back at the unconscious Xiba…who wouldn't be comatose for much longer.

"What do you mean?" Leixia worried, kneeling down at her beloved Xiba's side, she wiped his forehead.

"I've seen this happen before…" he then went back to where it all started for Xiba, probably,

_Go big or go HOME!_

"When Xiba crushed Soul Edge's fetus…the Kali Yuga must've absorbed its energy instead of just destroying it." It only made sense, "And because Xiba was the one who fertilized the unborn egg…his body was suitable enough to absorb the same energy through the staff." Leixia and Natsu's hearts both stopped simultaneously. "Soul Edge's power is crawling around in his body…eating away at his sanity." He then realized the dire consequences,

"As long as Soul Edge is still around…Xiba will die." Silence clouded the room of the small inn.


	2. Twilight Dwellers

The walls were adorned by the moonlight as Natsu tossed restlessly in her sleeping pack. All she could think about was Xiba, how his body was slowly being drained of life at that moment, and there was nothing they could do about it. But there was, she thought about the day's earlier events,

"So we don't have a choice." Maxi had said, "Either the sword goes down or we lose Xiba." Natsu shook her head in disbelief,

"We're not losing Xiba…" she fumbled with her hands, this wasn't Arahabaki's fault; rather, she'd given Xiba more time to live. If it weren't for her, unfortunately, the gang wouldn't have made that discovery. "But maybe if we get him far away from Soul Edge, we can-"

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Maxi didn't know about Arahabaki, nor how the negative energy could possibly give her power. "We came thousands of miles to crush the sword, and the moment you realize it's crucial that we destroy it, you chicken out?" the disappointed sailor exclaimed. The ginger-blonde blushed as Leixia knelt next to her beloved one.

"Maxi sir," she bowed, "I didn't mean it that way, I just thought maybe if we got to an area where its energy can't reach us-"

"Natsu! Its energy can reach us ANYWHERE!" he shouted, "Besides, it wouldn't matter; it's crawling around in his body!" Natsu just didn't have the courage to make herself look even worse in front of him, she kept her head low,

"I-It…"

"Don't worry." Leixia rose, grasping No Name tightly, "I'll do it." She resolved, the pretty Washu would not yield in this self-proclaimed mission. There was a silence; Natsu swallowed her fears, tired of them chaining her down.

"Then I'm going with you!" She declared, staring her younger companion in the eyes. She was serious. Maxi looked at the two girls curiously,

"Wait, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Leixia eyed him, "Last time I saw you, you were just on a little 'adventure'." He air-quoted, "But this is the real deal…I promised Xianghua I'd look after you!" he told the Chinese sword maiden. Leixia gently glided her hand across the anonymous blade, staring at her fawn eyes, revealing true courage and a strong determination to complete the task,

"Don't worry; I'm a lot like my mother." She affirmed, "And this task is important;" she crossed her blade to her side, "I'm not going to let him take Xiba away from me!" she belted, "I'm ready for whatever Soul Edge wants to throw at me." She'd seen enough bizarre creatures to become numbed by them; the strange beings and misshapened minions of Soul Edge no longer bothered the young woman.

Natsu nodded, "I made a promise to protect you, both of you!" she looked at the unconscious Xiba; his breaths were stiffened, uneven. "If I don't go, then that would be breaking a promise." She beamed out her soul, revealing her true benevolence, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." She stepped closer to Leixia, moving her short hair behind her ear like a mother, "That's why I'm coming with you."

Leixia didn't pout from irritation, but motivation; she would not yield. Maxi sat down next to the crimson-haired staff user, "Someone's gotta watch Xiba. I guess that's me."

"Make sure he's okay." Natsu tightened her hair band, readjusting the shiny pink hairclip that kept her scrunched ponytails in place, or whatever it was they wanted to be, "We don't have much time, so it's best if we leave now."

The suave pirate fixed his hair, "Be careful. _Both _of you." He asserted; it was an order. Should something happen to them, there would be despair…for the entire group. Natsu sighed,

"Alright, let's get ready." Before leaving, Leixia knelt down next to her companion. She gently caressed his cheek.

"I'm going to save you." The young lady whispered before leaning in to kiss his forehead. The wild boy had no response, but the two girls immediately packed their things and left on the journey. They had made a stop at an inn along the way; they were simply too tired to keep walking, and they needed all the strength they could to vanquish the foul sword.

But the Japanese warrior couldn't sleep. She had been laying there, tired, eyes heavy, but rest wouldn't come to the woman. She felt a sharp pain behind her left shoulder, she grasped at it with a groan, "Hnn! Ack!" Natsu exclaimed painfully. Damned Arahabaki, but the demon wanted out; eighteen long years, four locks remained; it was like a prisoner reaching its hands out of the prison cells.

Natsu was laying flat on her back, she was in too much pain to turn over. She shut her eyes, "Stop!" she cringed, getting assertive with Arahabaki,

_Huhu… _she giggled, _Do you really think that's going to work? _Natsu mustered an angry expression and gritted her teeth, "I helped you out; I willingly broke one of the petals." She argued with herself, speaking aloud, "The least you could do is leave me alone for a few days!" the demon grew annoyed, when the ninja turned her head to the side, she saw the disfigured, deformed version of herself before her, standing next to the bed.

_Leave you alone? _She hissed, _I don't think so! _Natsu rolled over onto her side, frightened. She felt weight compress the side of the bed as Arahabaki crawled in next to her, _Didn't I explain to you? We're two parts of a whole. _She used analogies, _Without one half, the other can't exist either…_ Natsu buried her face into the sheets, covering her ears,

"Stop it." She growled, "Stop it or I'll…" she paused, "I'll…"

_You'll what? Kill me? _The demon snickered, _But don't you know who has to come with me? _Natsu sat up, looking back at the witch-like clone of her,

"I'll find a way!" She swung her legs off of the bed, "When this is all over, I'll find a way to expel you and you alone!" she pointed at Arahabaki. The demonic entity only grinned sinisterly; _Don't you know what I'm capable of doing if you try to kill me? _Natsu recoiled; _Don't you care about your little friend in the room next door? _Leixia… _Or the one who's heart is slowly wearing out? _Xiba…Natsu began to shudder, _Their blood slowly running cold…_

"Don't you touch them!" she stood up, commensurate with the demon, "I won't let you! I'd rather die than lose my friends!" Natsu shouted, but Arahabaki only smirked, _You're already too late… _she held out an arm, gesturing to the ground, Natsu's eyes twisted with horror, her stomach contracted, her blood curdled,

Below her was Leixia who'd been stabbed and sliced repeatedly, she cuddled in a pool of her own blood. Natsu looked at her hands; Mekki-Maru was clenched tightly, stained with the blood of her dearest friend. "NO!" she cried, "LEIXIA!" she then found herself sitting upright in the same bed she'd just stood up from. The pain behind her left shoulder had been real, but it had ceased. The dream was over.

The ninja was nauseated, she felt sickly from her stomach up to her cheeks, tears stood in her eyes, sweat trailed down from her hair. Arahabaki had done it to tease the young adult, but that didn't matter now. After taking a few breaths, she got out of bed, "Leixia!" she stepped out into the hallway and slowly opened the door to the room next to hers. The beautiful young lady was sleeping like a child.

Natsu couldn't stand being near her anymore; she loved her so dearly, that the thought that she could murder her in her sleep tore her apart. But at the same time, she had to protect the young fifteen year old, despite she was capable of fending for herself. The ninja lied on the floor next to the bed, having another human presence around comforted her. Natsu swiped her thick bangs from her eyes and rested.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The ninja and the swordswoman had ventured deep into the Holy Roman Empire, nearing the parameters of Osthreinsburg. Leixia looked up and heard thunder clouds, "It looks like it might rain." Natsu agreed, holding out a hand to test for rain drops. "I hope it doesn't storm though, I don't have any extra clothes with me." The ninja chuckled,

"Yeah, and besides, my hair actually looks good today!" the Washu giggled at her comment. Natsu playfully swiped her orange bangs to the side after that interjection and then unanticipatedly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Leixia walked up next to her, they came to a clear opening of the forest. Far off in the distance, located off of the Rhine river valley, was the ruined, dark castle Osthreinsburg. A miasmal fog still lingered over the castle despite the Azure Knight's disappearance…Soul Edge was there, waiting to be reunited with his final piece. "That's it, isn't it?" mumbled Leixia, "Osthreinsburg Castle."

Back over hundreds of miles away at the inn the girls had forsaken, Maxi sat cross-legged next to the wild-haired boy. He lied peacefully on his stomach, one arm propping the pillow. Maxi was growing uneasy; he hadn't stirred or made a single movement for the past two days. He repeatedly checked for a pulse and, though feint, it was there.

Twilight was approaching and the Japanese sailor hadn't gotten more than three hours of sleep in the past 48 hours the girls had left. His head kept bobbing, using his hand to hold it up. "Damn!" he shook his head, trying to reinvigorate once again,

"You don't have to do that you know." A weak voice moaned. Maxi gasped, Xiba's eyes were open, he hadn't shifted positions, but his deep copper eyes shone.

"Xiba! You're-"

"Awake? Barely…" it was an effort just to talk, his body was sore. "I feel paralyzed. I want to move but I can't." it was true, while his brain received the signals, his limbs refused to participate, that's how weak his body was. Maxi felt his forehead, in the boy's eyes, he was a better father than Kilik.

"Hm…you feel a little warm." He didn't mention the issue with Soul Edge, fearing anxiety would increase the cursed power. "I'm sure you'll feel better in a few days." He smiled, but Xiba knew what was going on,

"You mean if the girls come back?" Maxi flinched, "I could hear you guys talking…I was too weak to respond." He admitted shamefully. Maxi nodded,

"They can do it, trust me! They're doing this for you."

"I know." Xiba struggled, "But I'm worried…they shouldn't have to go." Maxi winced in confusion, "They know I'm dying, so they go off and risk _their _lives just to save mine? I'd rather die here knowing that they're safe than have them destroy the sword to late and have wasted their time." It was the truth, the monkey boy's pure heart of gold rarely showed itself, but it was there.

"Xiba, they want you to live; that's why they left to save you. Especially Leixia, she cares a lot about you." Xiba didn't want to think about Leixia, how he wasn't going to see her again, that he couldn't say goodbye. He couldn't even thank Natsu once again for saving him from the life he had…

"Maxi, tell them I'm sorry for not fighting it." It wasn't possible anymore. Maxi grunted with disgust, he'd lost all hope? "When they come back, and I have no doubt they will; tell them I'm sorry." He slowly closed his eyes, slipping back into a coma,

"Xiba…"

"Make sure they're okay for me." With one last sigh, he lost consciousness once again, the migraine had caused him to pass out. Maxi now realized how serious this was; even happy-go-lucky Xiba mentally prepared himself for falling into darkness.

"Oh god…" was all he could say.


	3. Leixia Confronts the Demon

**Souls_&_Swords: SHORT chapter warning.**

_Hello there pretty pretty pretty…_a voice taunted, startling Leixia out of her sleep. She bolted upright, not sure if what she'd just heard was real or not. With her big, brown eyes she looked left and right. Natsu was sleeping next to her, completely serene. Was it a dream? That didn't matter, she didn't hear any other noises for a bit, so she decided to forget about it and go back to sleep.

_So, you're the girl that she keeps pestering me about? _The voice again, Leixia jerked upright and equipped her blade. With a glare of hatred, she stared at the source of the voice, Arahabaki had once again taken form of the mutilated, hideous Natsu. Her fingers were too long, they were curved like claws. Her hair like snakes never stopped moving, as if they floated in water. The pasty complexion of her skin was nothing compared to the rosy, olive-toned skin of her dearest friend.

"What are you?" she walked closer to the phantom, letting her guard down. It snickered, "Are you Arahabaki?" Leixia winced bitterly. Was this the creature that had been torturing Natsu since day one? She stood below the being, eyeing it with caution. Leixia was strangely drawn to her, showing no fear. It was a part of Natsu, perhaps which explained her stoic reaction to the demon before her.

_Heh. _The creature scoffed, with her claws, she gently swiped at the swordswoman's short, wavy hair, _Such lovely fine locks, _she teased, _such beautiful pink lips and amber eyes… _Leixia took a step back, the rage not leaving her face, _No wonder Natsu envies you. _Arahabaki stepped past her and sat down next to her host. Leixia raised a brow,

"She's…jealous of me?" the demon rubbed Natsu's thick, tangled hair.

_Huhu, more so than you'd think. Even though she doesn't realize it, I can hear every thought that goes through her head. Every scenario she envisions, every fantasy she dreams… _Leixia was convulsed, _It's only a matter of time before all of those thoughts and grisly fears come alive. _She sneered,

"Leave her alone." Leixia bellowed lowly. She sheathed away her sword on the red sash around her sleeveless kimono, "It doesn't matter how strong you've become, Natsu is far more capable of overpowering you than you know." Arahabaki grimaced; her sharp, fang-like teeth were cast,

_You…you damned brat…!_

The Washu shook her head, "Go ahead, act cocky all you want, but emotional torture isn't enough to bring her down!" the creature of darkness ginned, she then started purring…purring like a cat, the low motor of an automobile.

"Uhh~Un…" Natsu whimpered. Leixia gazed at her worriedly, but Arahabaki continued purring and petting Natsu…as if she was her pet, "Leixia…" she moaned. She saw images of her dismembered body once again. The demon's smile was playing with the girl's temper,

"Stop it! Stop it now!" she commanded. Arahabaki had her now, perhaps her emotions would overcome her sensibility,

_Aw, you don't want to see her upset?_

"No!" she roared, "I've had enough of you!" she was much more verbal than Natsu, outwardly expressive of her hatred. "Cut it out!" she whipped out No Name once again, "Now." She caterwauled. Arahabaki had seen enough, she grew bored of Natsu's whines,

_Fine… _she stood up from her host, who still stirred and twitched in her sleep. She walked past Leixia, they were back to back, _But alas…I'll always be a part of her…she will never know peace as long as we are one._ The Chinese teenager ignored her, refusing to acknowledge her words, _Aren't you tired of watching her suffer? _Arahabaki grinned, _Haven't you seen her struggle to blend in enough?_ She then revealed to her, an image of Natsu in a fetal position in a crowded town, everyone around her staring at her disapprovingly. Leixia shut her eyes and shook it off.

_If you set me free, she will be at peace… _Leixia's eyes gleamed with resolution; _She will no longer have any pain or darkness. Her life will be true paradise-_

"Liar." She spoke, putting a frown on the phantom, "Natsu told me herself, the only way to set you free is if the seals were broken; aside from that…if Natsu died, so would you."

_Not true. _The demon interjected, _One could break the seal willfully, if one knew how to do it. _

"I'm not listening." She walked towards the distressed ninja.

_You heartless-Don't you want tranquility for your friend?_

Leixia knelt down by Natsu, turning back to Arahabaki one last time, "The only thing she needs peace from is you." She turned around. Arahabaki darted towards Leixia, wailing monstrously. "Natsu." She shook her arm. "Natsu?" she gently whispered again, the ninja blinked her green eyes. She turned over onto her back,

"Leixia?" she was disoriented, she wiped her eyes. "Why are you up?" she looked back, the demon had vanished. She decided not to mention this to Natsu,

"Oh…" she looked at her dear companion, "You were moaning, I wanted to make sure you were okay." She forced a smile, conflicting with Natsu's oblivious one.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Without another word between the two, Leixia hugged around the tawny-haired girl's neck. Unsure of how to respond, she held her too.

"You're my best friend Natsu." She reminded her, much to Arahabaki's dismay; the more content the girl was, the less of a chance the demon had of escaping. "If you're ever suffering…you can always come to me about it."

Natsu thought of the nightmare she'd just had. Perhaps talking about it would ease her, "Y-yes…thank you." And finally, peace overpowered the darkness.


	4. Dark Capital Osthreinsburg

Autumn was nearing as the trees freshly fallen leaves began the debut of a cooler, more serene season. The sun often appeared an amazing red color as it beamed a magnificent light onto the earth, as if dawn and dusk were the only times of day. Wildlife began to prepare their journeys away, for winter would soon come afterwards, the birds sang their neighbors goodbye. But in the parameters of Osthreinsburg, the surroundings were nothing as such.

A thick, damp fog swallowed the air around it, any tree or nature was shriveled, dead. As if they had committed suicide from being surrounded by such a cursed entity. The only noises were low, howling winds; no light could filter through this area, as dark clouds that brewed storms were all that was to be seen. Amongst the isolated graveyard-like area, were the two warriors whom had prepared themselves for this moment. In the silence, Natsu and Leixia allowed the echoes of their footsteps accompany them as their destiny beckoned.

_I know you have it~_

_ Where is the other~_

_ What happened to the other half~?_

_ Come forth and bring my~_

Strange voices whispered in Natsu's head, she repeatedly twitched and cringed at them. It was Soul Edge calling out to her telepathically. Mekki-Maru's aura was stronger than ever, glowing a deep, blood red. _Natsu…_

The ninja halted, the Washu behind her did so as well, eyeing her curiously. The strawberry-blonde warrior had frozen, it was **her** again… oh how she was so… repulsed by her constant presence; _You can't hide for much longer. _It said. Arahabaki was giddy upon the arrival of the dark capital; for she had the higher possibilities of gaining her freedom. But Natsu unfortunately couldn't hold back, not with Xiba's life at stake. Leixia tapped her shoulder.

"Natsu?"

She turned around, mustering the most stoic, yet intimidating, aggressive look she could give. Leixia took a step back; startled by her change of behavior, "Leixia…" she began, no tone in the girl's voice either, "We're almost there… Arahabaki's getting stronger, and Soul Edge probably won't go easy on us either." Leixia's bright eyes glistened with fear; dreading her next statement. "If the energy around the sword is strong enough, Arahabaki could break free."

There was silence… deafening silence. Leixia gulped and continued to stare right into her companion's lime eyes. "If she does and tries to use my body to…" Natsu paused, unable to finish this without a stutter, "H-Hur-Hurt you, Leixia…" while trying to choke back tears, the ninja saw the sword in the Chinese woman's hand, she grabbed her wrist and held the blade against her own neck, "You have to promise…" she moaned, "That you will NOT-Let her…" Natsu halted her words, as Leixia's unhinged facial features were becoming too much.

While she was tightly holding onto No Name's hilt, Natsu's grasp around her wrist was much tighter. The blade against the ninja's neck, Leixia couldn't do it… and even if she planned to, she had no time left to emotionally prepare herself. The ninja lowered her sword, but didn't let go. "That's an oath… you MUST keep." Without another word, she turned around continued into the dark pathway.

But Leixia did not follow, she could only watch as her dearest companion headed towards death… The idea that Natsu was willing to sacrifice herself for her only filled her with despair. She quickly caught up to her, "Natsu!" she lowered her pace, "You won't succumb, I know it!" she tried to remain optimistic, but the young 15 year old still had much to understand, at least emotionally, "Arahabaki's just a small part of you, she's trying to control you-"

"It doesn't matter if I fight it anymore." Natsu stopped once again; their treck was only going to be increasingly longer because of this. "Soul Edge and his power, The Azure Knight… Arahabaki has enough energy to break free on her own!" 18 long years of waiting for an opportunity like this; of course she'd take it! Natsu knew it was the only logical scenario. "I don't care what happens to me…" she put a hand over her heart; she had a feeling this would be the last time she'd feel its beat… "If that situation occurs," Leixia's eyes winced with horror and fright, "Then I leave Soul Edge's demise to you."

Natsu knew that the swordswoman had matured over their adventures… she was far more capable and strong-willed than she knew, possibly more than herself! "Well… if that time comes," Leixia's heart was racing; she felt breathless… the pure vision of the horrific event was enough to spur hyperventilation into the girl, "Just know that… your death won't be meaningless." She began, "Not to me, not to Xiba…" tears stood in her copper eyes, "Not to anyone…" her voice raised an octave. Natsu's own tears were fighting against her will not to cry; she looked down at her closest friend as her lip quivered.

Far back at the inn, the town was heavily abandoned, at least it appeared that way; hardly anyone left their homes, the shops look as if the workers had ran off in the middle of business, and at night, no candles were lit to bring light to the houses. Talk of the Azure Knight was spreading like a disease, as even the owner of the inn that had told Maxi he couldn't stay much longer had forsaken her job. Very few people knew the reasons of her mysterious disappearance, so they decided to say at the luxurious, yet simple place just a tad longer.

Amongst those people were Maxi and Xiba, whom had been comatose for another 24 hours. The ex-sailor couldn't handle loosing anymore sleep and practically passed out next to the small pallet where the wild boy laid. With a heavy groan, Maxi sat up, swiping his dark bangs out of his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so hard; a deep, dreamless sleep. After letting his limbs and brain slowly wake up he took a look at Xiba next to him; he was still turned to his side with his arm propped under the pillow.

"Humph." The suave man sighed. He checked Xiba's wrist for a pulse, he'd been doing so every hour since the day before. This time however, he didn't feel anything. "What the-?" he didn't like this. He felt the side of the red-haired boy's neck, no luck. In a panic, Maxi turned Xiba's heavy, limp body onto his back and pressed his ear against his chest. He heard the steady _ba-BUMP! Ba-BUMP! _Of his heart… it was feint…but it was there. With a sigh of relief, he sat up… but time was running out, as the organ that kept his blood running its course was growing weary; a dark smoky mist was slowly crawling its way towards the central vessel.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The Rhine river was all that stood between the two young women and the dark castle. Mekki-Maru bellowed, as Soul Edge was just an arm's reach away from its treasure. To the girls, it was only a feint growling from inside the castle. Natsu held her hands tightly, pressing them into her upper-chest, her heart pounded. Heat dwelled into Leixia's own breasts, "Natsu… is this-?"

**What being invades my domain? **A powerful, ungodly voice roared into the dark mist. It was so disoriented the girls barely understood it. With a gulp, Natsu tried to loosen her posture.

"W-We-We bring forth the final piece!" she half-lied. There was no response other than the bellows of the wind, which had suddenly grown stronger. The swordswomen looked up and around, they heard strange crackling noises from within the castle. Leixia, panicking from the tension, grabbed Natsu's hand, squeezing it until the circulation was cut off. Not good, thought Natsu, she had to convince it they were on his side, "Do you hear-?"

**All I heard were nasty lies… I do not sense any impurities that will adorn my wickedness! **The sword took pride in its cruelty. Natsu had an idea. She tried to shake the girl's hand off.

"Leixia." She noted, finally shaking her off. Natsu, though shaky, slowly unsheathed Mekki-Maru, now hissing with the foul breath of Soul Edge. It vibrated in her clenched fist. Natsu then held the sword horizontally in her palms. "Do you sense it?" she called, "This is the final piece of Soul Edge!" The earth then shook, causing the two to shudder; winds stormed out of the castle, blowing the ninja's scrunched, tawny ponytails and the Washu's short wavy hair in all directions. With nonexistent arms, the greedy weapon reached for the item in Natsu's hands.

**You! Bring forth to me the weapon!**

Natsu had to act like one of his own; she knew that while they were loyal, they liked getting payments in return, "I'll make a bargain with you! If you promise to keep your contractions under control…" she thought the less contractions, the less of a chance Arahabaki could break her cage, "Then we will bring you your last piece!" she was shocked that the sword could hear her own words, as Natsu could barely pick out what _she_ was saying.

**Do you think someone as mighty as me would go around making deals with a commoner like you?!**

Natsu retracted the sword, with a frown, "Fine! I guess you don't want your-"

**STOP!**

Sudden violent winds shrouded the area once again, Natsu could barely keep her balance, Leixia, with her petite stature was knocked to the ground. "Umph!" she shouted upon landing heavily on her hip. The roaring energy then ceased.

**Humph, no promise shall be kept. Bring the shard to me, and I will spare your lives!**

Natsu had no more time to waste… she put one foot forward, "Do you swear?" she begged, if he was a man… or… sword of his word, then this would be much easier. The draw-bridge began to open… the loud chains unraveled and created a pathway before them.

**As you wish. **Soul Edge boomed. Leixia hopped to her feet. This was it. With hesitant, slow footsteps, the girls sauntered into the dark capital castle…This was it they knew. No turning back…


	5. Arahabaki the Great

Nothing but a foul stench of evil stung at the girls when they entered. The demonic presence tore at their souls, buried deeply in fear and worry. Mekki-Maru was still clasped in Natsu's hands. Leixia grasped the back of Natsu's tight bodysuit, holding onto her like a lost child who'd just found their mother. Their bodies stiffened, the room around them was somehow lit in blue and orange flames, the heat drilled into their flesh. Yet at the end of the throne room, there he was. The cursed sword awaited them, beckoning with his one yellow eye at the base of his hilt. The flesh-filled giant blade had one chunk missing. It was about to be reunited.

The flesh that had grown over the missing chunk retracted as he saw the warriors approach. **Such lovely warriors. **He praised them, greedily awaiting his treasure, **Come forth with it, and I will let you go free.**

"Natsu." Leixia's palms were too sweaty to hold on anymore as she slid off of Natsu's scarlet bodysuit. The two comrades looked at each other just one more time, "Be CAREFUL!" she shouted over the roaring flames and winds. The ground felt as though it was shaking, but it was only an illusion brought on by the demonic power. Natsu asserted her expression with a nod.

"Don't worry. The Man in Crystal Amor himself told me 'fight fire with fire'!" she reminded her, speaking a volume that not even Soul Edge could hear over his excitement. Leixia heeded her words and stood where she was. The Fu Ma ninja turned around with Mekki-Maru's handle tightly clenched in her hand. She gave a serious and hateful glare as she approached the wicked being.

Soul Edge's meaty eye widened, it bellowed with glee. It stared deeply into Natsu's soul… it craved it immensely. Once he was complete and he took form as Nightmare, they would be his first meals… foolish girls he thought. Natsu was only a mere foot away from the wicked sword. The winds were like a cyclone around her. So strong they pounded against her ear drums.

**Good work… **he whispered sinisterly, **Now place the sword at your feet and I'll let you walk away. **He lied, unable to contain his anticipation of seeing the girl's foolishness. But Natsu was no fool. She held the hilt of Mekki-Maru with both her hands and held it up high. With a growl, she began exerting her ninjutsu energy into the sword. The ground began shaking for real this time, the sword was angry. Leixia flinched as she struggled to hold herself up.

"AGH!" she grabbed onto a pillar to keep on her feet. Natsu gasped at the sudden change of nature.

**YOU! You filthy mortal! **It roared, his voice booming into the castle's empty hallways. Natsu's soul began to feel thin, sort of stretched… she didn't know if this was nauseating fear or something else attacking her from within. Oh no. **Drop the sword and begone! If you dare so much as defy me I shall bury you into the depths of hell! **

"NATSU!" Leixia shouted over the fires, "YOU HAVE HIM! KILL HIM! IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'LL SAVE XIBA!" she screamed, filling her lungs with smoke from the thick, heavy air around them. But the ninja was then reminded; Xiba… she had one reason enough to continue on. Natsu restarted her energy from her arms and sent them to her palms. They slowly began to overtake Mekki-Maru yet much slower than they did with Kuzukiri; it must've been Soul Edge's energy fighting it back.

Arms still hoisted in the air, ready for impact, Natsu waited for the right moment to plunge the sword back into a million pieces that would never be found again. Gritting her teeth, her body began to ache. Soul Edge's eye gleamed right through her, the flames surrounding the sword beckoned her, as if it were calling out to her. Natsu hesitated, but refused to show it. Not even for a second would she change her posture.

"NATSU! HURRY!" Leixia begged; her knees were wobbly from all the stress and forceful winds around her. "YOU CAN DO IT!" she cried out, reminding her of her strength, but it wasn't lack of confidence holding her back… a plethora of voices raced from ear to ear, swarming back and forth in her head. A male and a female… both she recognized. Leixia only stared in worry, her heart making haste. Natsu staggered backwards, loosening her position and turned around. Deep agony in her emerald eyes. She pleaded for Leixia to help her with them.

"Leixia-?" _RIP! _Natsu's skin tore behind her left shoulder. She fell to her knees crying out in intense, gory agony as she grasped her bloody flesh. Her screams were probably more painful than the broken seal on her back.

"Natsu!" Leixia screamed, unsheathing No Name. One petal had been broken… Arahabaki was clawing her way out of her prison. As the tawny-haired ninja fell to the floor, she dropped Mekki-Maru. Then, with eyes clouded by smoke and tears, she watched her mother's old blade wobble, then be dragged telekinetically across the grounds towards Soul Edge. Paralyzed by the shock and pain, she failed to grab the kodachi. It then floated towards the wicked blade and merged with it… becoming one.

Soul Edge's eye became larger, it widened, its pupil dilated. A light was then cast into the sky… it was the same event that had occurred 24 years before. The Evil Seed. A blinding light was casted into the night sky. From across all the lands could it be seen… people stared in fright and disbelief, children stared in awe and wonder, and Chie, whom stood at the shorelines of Japan… knowing her surrogate daughter was still out there, watched with grief and despair.

Flames began to combust around the sword as an unseen force lifted it by its hilt. Leixia was at Natsu's side, trying to consult her. Natsu was in too much pain to focus; more skin ripped itself away from her body. "ACK!" she screamed. Leixia was distracted by the mounds of flesh and metal forming into the man they dreaded to see… the man whom lurked in her story books as a child, who wreaked havoc in men and women's worst nightmares… as it was him himself, Nightmare, the Azure Knight.

In a frenzy, Leixia forgot about the demonic blade and attempted to drag Natsu's paralyzed body away from the creature of darkness. Her body was limp and heavy, Leixia wouldn't be quick enough. At the inn far from the source of the terror, Xiba's eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood drooled down from his mouth, making a puddle. Maxi turned back, as he had been distracted by the beam of light, and screamed out in madness.

All hope for the warriors had died.

With loud, metal footsteps approaching, Leixia was picked up and tossed aside like a ragdoll. She rolled once or twice, grunting with pain on all sides. Natsu tried to crawl away, holding the last two pieces of her birthmark. She felt another one slowly peel away as blood drowned her hand. Nightmare stepped on her back, crushing her spine. "You foolish devil… don't you understand that the weak always die in vain?" he hoisted Soul Edge upwards.

"NO!" Leixia wailed in a high-pitched voice, whipping out her Jian. But a moment too late it had happened.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Violently split into two, Nightmare was knocked across the throne room, still engulfed in flames. Scampering to her feet, Natsu looked up with a smile of twisted joy. Enslaved to the girl's body, never knowing peace or relief, Arahabaki unveiled her hideous face. Leixia with a gasp slowly lowered her sword, she saw familiar long claws drawing upward into the air. Soul Edge in his fury, quickly began rebuilding his host body.

"YES!" The demon cried in its raspy, shrill voice. "YE-E-SS!" she drew out. "AT LAST! AT LAST!" Leixia knew Natsu wouldn't want to live on as a puppet as she remembered the oath she had been given. No Name was still in the Washu's hand. She was too numbed to feel any more emotion; she'd seen the wicked sword and heard its sinful whispers, she watched as the Azure Knight became one and prepare for his merciless swordplay, and now upon her, scratching her bodysuit with her aloft claws was the being that was no longer her dear companion.

Nightmare was one piece again; fire shot up and licked the roof. Arahabaki, in the body of an 18 year old noble Asian woman, was still triumphing like a mad thing. The knight with heavy steps approached her. Leixia pounced forward, but rather, she pushed aside the large mass of armor, shoving him away from Natsu. At least in her eyes, the eyes of a true, wise friend did she still see Natsu.

The oversized man with a sword commensurate to him was not threatened by the puny Chinese girl before him. As she heard the commotion, Arahabaki, still dizzy turned around. She heard the roars as they were confusing; who were they coming from? The sword, the flames, or the knight beyond her? It didn't matter; they were all no match to her. Leixia struggled with the man before her as with his claw-like arm he lifted her by her neck and strangled her.

"Welcome to your grave!" Was all he said as he plunged his sword through the Washu's abdomen. The ninja watched with calm eyes as blood split from her guts and dripped off the sword. Though her vision was blurred, she then watched as Nightmare threw the lifeless ragdoll of a body across the throne room. With a loud clang, she dropped No Name and bounced off the floor onto her stomach. She was still twitching a bit, her fawn eyes were wide open, yet no life beamed from them.

Arahabaki observed the body from her spot and listened to the snickering from ahead. Soul Edge called out to the demon, **What a rich juicy soul.** He spoke as if it were licking his lips, **So sweet… **His eye widened and the puppet knight turned his body towards her, **That was only the appetizer!**

Arahabaki winced, more annoyed by his arrogance than anything. Soul Edge was hoisted by his puppet of armor, **Now, show me your blood-! **But with a simple twitch of her eyelid, Arahabaki shot her devastatingly wicked energy across the room; it shattered the armor and Soul Edge was in two halves once again. He panicked, **No! Damn you! **Arahabaki approached the pathetic sword, **Put me back together damn it!**

"There's only room for one great demon." She was about to claim the sword as her own before she heard a groan from nearby. How was that freak still breathing? He'd sliced her clean through her vital region! With her eyes, still a bright, spring green she gazed bitterly at the dying girl.

_No… _a distraught voice whispered. Two parts of a whole… unfortunately just because she was now dominant, the other was now the irritating insect of a voice that only lived to pester her. Arahabaki winced, "What are you crying about?" _**No~… **_the voice became more hysterical, seeing everything the demon saw. "She was weak anyway. She didn't even have the strength to kill you after you gave your blessing to." Arahabaki smirked. _**NO! **_Natsu cried out, beating at the prison cells of her mind. Tears poured down her face as she screamed into the night, giving the demon a literal headache. Her worst nightmares had come to life.

"Hehe…" Arahabaki laughed, scraping her claws together like metal, "Don't you think you should re-examine your priorities?" there was silence. "After all, when you think about it, this isn't half bad for either one of us. If you cooperate, we can be the most powerful hell this world's ever seen!" she looked down at the helpless weapon, "And with Soul Edge in our hands, we can make everyone's worst nightmare's come true!"

Arahabaki's tone changed, "Get out…" she snarled out loud.

"Huh?" the demon looked around befuddled. Those weren't her words… yet they came out of her mouth! "The hell?" she was suddenly overtaken by the voice again.

"Get out of my body now! I'm sick of you!" the girl's words roared again. Natsu's rage was now her strongest, and only, weapon. Arahabaki smacked her own head.

"Cut it out." She bellowed, "Stop being so dramatic and just go along with it." She smiled deviously, but Natsu wasn't appeased at all. Her despair for Leixia and Xiba… the loss of her mother, Chie whom had been waiting over a month to see her again… yet she still maintained her sanity. "Those pathetic people in your life, you don't need them!" the demon asserted. "It's obvious you were weak like them…" she then unsheathed Kuzukiri still latched onto her back and approached the weak body of Leixia.

"Here watch…" Natsu was being forced to see her beloved friend's peril… her demise. "We'll finish her off together… then you'll understand how easy it is to kill." Arahabaki was then stunned her posture stiff and straightened. Something held the sword back as she tried to impale the Washu's head. Natsu took control once more, and the two's voices combined, out loud she said,

"Shut your mouth you _fucking __**bitch!**_" Orange light sweltered the young woman. Her skin became rosy once more, her claws receded into short, pink nails once again. Natsu's ponytails like snakes wouldn't stop moving, like seaweed in the ocean. But she felt weight relieve itself from her body as she felt lighter. Light took the shape of a falcon around her, at least the vague appearance of one.

This was not the end… Natsu knew she had a destiny to fulfill… and she'd finally, after long years of suffering, completed the first task of doing so.


	6. A Friend's Love

Leixia felt warm arms embracing her as her vision slowly pieced itself back together; the gaping hole in her stomach refilled itself as the organs and torn flesh had stitched itself back together. Her deep brown eyes were heavy, yet the gleam in them revealed life once again in the angelic Washu's face. Above her, she saw the sanguine, loving face of her dearest friend, her hair wavering to and fro from the orange and pink waves of light that surrounded her.

A rain drop landed on Leixia's cheek. No… they were inside. This wasn't rain, it was a tear drop from Natsu. "Wha… What's going on?" she struggled to say, lying supine as Natsu cradled her in her arms. Had she died? She must've… she had watched as darkness took her away… her body had been floating, floating through space. Leixia hadn't seen any glowing light nor a dark tunnel that led to one. But then a soft yellow glow reached out to her, an angel that breathed life into the girl once more.

"I'm here, Leixia." The blonde ninja spoke, begging her to pull herself back to reality. She had mended the wound and the internal damage. Where ever Arahabaki was sent, her power was now in Natsu's control. Natsu didn't hear her cursed voice anymore… nor could she sense the presence dwelling within her body. Arahabaki was gone. Siegfried's words were echoing in her head; _'I soon realized that my friends and loved ones died because of me… I would never die a puppet controlled by a demonic entity. Loved ones I still held onto needed to live.'_

Two more tears fell from her emerald eyes, they then trailed down Leixia's fair skin, "I'm here to save you." She promised… she would never break that promise, even in death. With a simple stroke of her dark brown hair, Natsu had brought life back into the Washu before her. Leixia only had the strength to breathe; she slowly caught up with her own breaths as her heart continued its steady beat. Flames and winds still shrouded the castle, but Soul Edge was in two. While the physical manifestation of the evil sword had vanished, his power was in a frenzy to somehow mend itself.

Slowly rising to her feet, Natsu helped Leixia back up. Not even a scar was left across her abdomen, revealed by a large tear in her red sleeveless kimono. "What on earth has happened to you?" The girl took a step back, noting Natsu's… phantom like appearance.

"I don't know. But this is crazy!" she chuckled, looking at the energy radiating down her arms all the way to her finger tips. She clenched her fists, "But there's still one thing left to do." She asserted. Natsu looked around the floor for Kuzukiri; she'd dropped it after she swore violently at Arahabaki. Leixia saw her mother's No Name, still in fine condition and picked it up. As she prepared to approach the ninja, she was halted.

"Huh?"

Natsu held out a hand, telling her to stop. Kuzukiri held tightly in the other, "I don't want to burden you anymore." She lamented, the winds howling against their eardrums, "So this is my situation to handle." The tawny-haired warrior approached the two halves of Soul Edge, "So if this goes wrong… you won't get hurt again."

"You're being ridiculous!" the 15 year old fussed, "You don't have to worry about me! If you saved me once you can save me again-"

"I shouldn't have to save you!" Natsu bit her lip with a slight whine in her tone, "You shouldn't have to be saved… you shouldn't even get hurt in the first place." She sobbed. Leixia could now understand the ninja's point of view, but it wouldn't be fair for her to face this alone.

"Natsu, I don't want you to go through this alone." She exclaimed, but with a gentle grin, she turned around to face her.

"I didn't…" there was a pause, "I didn't go through any of this alone… the moment I arrived in this continent… you were there from the beginning, Leixia." The distance between the two was filled by intensity, unable to bear the thoughts that this may be their final conversation. "And I will always love you for that." Leixia's eyes filled with thick tears, her face winced up in immense pain.

"Natsu-"

"And Xiba too…" she rubbed her own arm, trying to comfort herself, "When you see Xiba again, in case this doesn't go well… tell him I thank him for being there with us." Leixia shook her head.

"No…"

Natsu stepped up to the two halves of the wicked sword; they were to the left and right of her feet. Arahabaki's power would then be recycled she thought; she could use what was left of her to bring the castle down… to vanquish Soul Edge and his cursed creations. When she observed the hilt more carefully, its eye gazing at her with animosity, she noticed a blade within the blade. Mekki-Maru. Kneeling down and plunging into the fleshy matter, Natsu retrieved her mother's sword, glowing more harshly than ever.

Now with two swords hand in hand, she raised the dual kodachi in the air, engulfing them with her deceased demon's energy, the ground began to shake as the light that danced gracefully around her rose forcefully, kissing the sky. Leixia, startled fell back onto her bottom. Natsu knew that she had enough sense to leave, but the swordswoman wasn't going anywhere. Not without her dearest friend at her side. As Natsu slowly tilted her head up, gleaming into the sky; a hole was cracked in the ceiling due to her high energy. As the moon's serene light glazed across the ninja's lovely face, a smile revealed her heart was finally at ease.

_Mother… _she whispered in her head, _Are you watching me? _The moon was a vision of Taki's smiling face of maternal love before her. Slowly closing her eyes, it was ready. She stabbed each blade into its respective piece of Soul Edge. A true earth quake was sent across the country, the continent even; as people all the way from the Spanish Empire, to Korea could feel the earth's shuddering.

Arahabaki's unused energy was now draining, the light was whirl pooling down from Natsu's arms and up her torso into the kodachi. The energy shattered Soul Edge into miniscule, microscopic pieces… then deeper, deeper into the abyss of darkness with the cursed power. It must perish! Leixia could only watch in awe, her mouth was held agape. But then she heard rumbling from above. A large mass of brick and cement nearly plummeted on top of the girl. "AGH!" she screamed throwing herself to the side.

Osthreinsburg was collapsing, and it was going to fall straight into the throne room. On her stomach, Leixia sat up and saw Natsu still in progress. "She has to hurry!" But above her, Leixia saw a pillar, one of many; begin to tilt to the side. The Washu scampered to her feet with No Name tightly in her hand. Every shriek and scream that escaped her throat was a near death experience from nearly becoming part of the rubble that was collapsing around her. She fled the throne room.

The energy retracted from Xiba's heart, draining rapidly like a fluid. His eyes shot open and with the sudden beat against his chest, he jerked upright. "Xiba?!" Maxi jumped back. The wild boy gasped for air, he clenched his heart tightly as it pounded.

Leixia barely escaped the collapsing dark capital, but before she could cross the draw bridge, she looked back, "NATSU!" she cried out. But another beam of energy bursted through the tower, shocking her. It was not the Evil Seed… but the pure opposite. It was the light of a holy entity, like a victory flag. No noisome stench of wickedness was given off but that of a utopian one… the citizens of Europe and Asia watched in surprise and over joy… they believed that the sword had met his demise once more… but this time, it was for good.

Leixia then stood as the castle before her diminished, obliterating and creating a chimerical cloud of dust around her. She dropped her mother's sword and collapsed. Everything went dark.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The fog had dissipated, revealing a peaceful serene night. The crickets were chirping and other than that, silence surrounded the wooden area. The moon in its full, godly radiance shone on the ugly remains of Osthreinsburg, now in ruins. Leixia was among the rubble, drifting to the brink of consciousness. She blinked her eyes, surprised how clear her vision was all the sudden. No more winds other than nature's natural breeze. When the elegant swordswoman went to sit up she coughed up the dirt and smoke that was left over in her system. Her chest contracted with pain as she did so.

It felt like an eternity when her cough attack finally ceased. "Oh…" she groaned from the pain. But after being stabbed straight through the midsection, how could she complain? A petal from the rose in her hair fell out. Leixia was surprised it remained its deep maroon hue after all the pollution it had faced. "Where's…?" she mumbled to herself, just a few feet away Leixia saw No Name. Upon retrieving it and sheathing it to her hip, the low cawing of a crow bursted her eardrum as it dashed past the girl, now jumpy.

Upon giving it a stern look for frightening her, she saw in front of her the mounds of brick, dirt, and cement that were once the Azure Knight's sanctuary. But underneath one of those piles, she could hear a feint, anguished moan. Leixia gasped with horror and rushed towards the source, "Natsu!" she dug through the black, heavy bricks, only to find more and more. "Natsu! Where are you?!" the panicked teenager called out again.

To her right, the adolescent hopped off the pile and dug at least an armful away and brushed it to the side. Underneath it was the battered and literally broken body of her dearest friend. Leixia shivered, gasping with a hand over her mouth, trying not to scream. Natsu didn't move; she appeared comatose.

"Natsu." Leixia shook her, "Natsu, can you hear me?" there was no response from the blonde Japanese woman. She had a plethora of broken bones, that was for sure. Her bodysuit was tattered, her armor dented. Ash stained her skin. Yet Natsu was still breathing. She hardened her facial features before blinking her eyes, barely, open. "Are you alright?" she begged; though Leixia knew the answer, all she craved was hearing her comrade's sweet voice.

Natsu had to voluntarily breathe, her lungs couldn't help themselves any longer, "I…" she began, taking in heavy breaths, Leixia lifted her head gently, "I…" she forced a smile, "I've been better." Just after her brief joke, the ginger-blonde began to cough violently. The Chinese woman was surprised not to see any blood come from her mouth.

"How are you alive?" While grateful, Leixia just didn't see how it was possible. Natsu couldn't move her body, only muster a confused expression.

"I'm not sure myself…" she breathed in and out, "All I remember is Soul Edge vanishing…" Natsu took another breath; in and out, "Then when I looked up, I saw the roof was going to cave in on me." Another breath, "I was sure I'd be dead… but something happened." She winced in confusion. Leixia cradled her tightly, "I remember that after Arahabaki's energy was gone, there was a light around me… like a field of energy." She didn't know where or what it had came from. "I guess it stopped the momentum of the ceiling and…" she coughed forcefully again. Leixia tried to lift her.

"Come on, we're going to get help." She went to pick her up but Natsu breathed violently, as if trying to get her attention.

"Leixia, it doesn't matter; help is miles away from here." The stubborn young woman shook her head.

"I guess I've got a long hike then!" with anger she tried once again to heft the ninja but it was no use; Leixia's muscles were weak themselves from all the stress they've endured. Dropping her arms, the Washu had to catch her breath, her fingers still grasped tightly to her dearest companion.

"You're weak Leixia… you need to rest." Natsu began, "Go find a place to stay, and then once you're feeling better, go back to Xiba and Maxi." Leixia was appalled by her sudden change of attitude, widening her eyes, "I'm sure they're waiting for you." Natsu tried to smile, but even that alone was painful.

"NO!" She pounded her fist into the ground below them, "THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST SAVED THE WORLD!" she bitterly shouted, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE RAN AWAY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE CASTLE!" She sulked miserably; her tears were like waterfalls down her cheeks. "I should…" she lowered her volume, "I should be dying with you…" Natsu cringed at the thought, concern reached her emerald eyes.

Leixia shut her own, she shut her eyes against the pain; her course tears weren't enough to blind the vision of her passing friend before her. She then felt a hand caress her cheek. It surprised her, as one more tear escaped her eyelid; she watched the ninja struggle to comfort the warrior. It was painful, but seeing her friend in turmoil was even worse for Natsu.

Additional tears escaped her eyes once again, sniffling; Leixia grabbed her hand, pressing it against her cheek. Her cheeks were deep red from sobbing, her lips quivered, her eyes were bloodshot. "Leixia…" Natsu whispered, feeling the hourglass of her life slowly reach its end. "I'm so happy…" bittersweet tears escaped her own eyes, "I'm so happy that I took the initiative of finding my mother…" Natsu began, her grip on Leixia's fingers loosening, "I'm so happy that you ran away… so that we met each other." The lime eyes of the benevolent ninja began to darken, "I'm so happy that… That I got to protect you."

Leixia became numbed; no emotions were in her voice as she spoke, "I'm thankful for everything you've given me on our journey." Natsu grinned once more, her head tilted back onto the ground.

"Do you think… that if heaven's real, I'll see my mother?" Leixia didn't want to answer, but robotically she did so.

"I don't know."

Natsu's smile didn't fade, "Well… I think… that maybe she-" she didn't finish her sentence; the ninja tilted her head to the side, her chin just adjacent to her left shoulder. She seemed to be gazing off into space with a slight grin. It took Leixia second to realize she wasn't finishing when she turned back towards her.

"Natsu?" she asked stoically again. All feeling had left Leixia's heart from the shock of the situation. There wasn't a response, just dead silence. Leixia's eyes widened, she recoiled a little… she let go of the loose hand she'd been clinging onto for the past two months and let it drop to the floor.

_Thud_

**"NO!" **Leixia collapsed onto the body before her, her screams were non-existent as pain and tears tore into her vocal chords, **"NO-O-O!" **her screams were only short-lived, she was breathless. Guilt and despair tore itself through her breast and abdomen like a hot, metal blade.


End file.
